


came into my life just so (the realities remix)

by navaan



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Multiverse, POV Female Character, Remix, Sexual Content, Trapped in Another Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: During a mission Peggy accidentally ends up in Diana's reality. Diana hopes she'll stay awhile.
Relationships: Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers - Relationship, Peggy Carter/Diana (Wonder Woman), past Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Remix Revival 2020





	came into my life just so (the realities remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between Realities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625740) by [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027). 



> Remix of the amazing fic [**Between Realities**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625740) (1055 words) by [**Rivulet027**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027). Go read that one too, please! 
> 
> You had so many lovely works that I checked out and had ideas for but this one made it to the page. I hope you like it.

When Peggy falls, she has the last split second thought that she'll blame Howard for this just as much as she should be blaming Dottie Underwood. The light around her swallows her and she knows she's slipping right into it without any chance to save herself.

She screams.

Above her, somewhere on the bridge, Jarvis is screaming her name.

But it's too late.

She might as well be dead, she thinks and silently curses Howard Stark a second time.

_At least I have the control module in my hand and it'll be destroyed with me._

Instead, there's a popping sound. The light vanishes and suddenly she finds herself surrounded by blue sky and nothing else. The stupid metal arc thing is still in her hand and there's nothing much she can do but flounder and scream, as the ground - or she realizes the ocean comes rushing up to meet her.

She'll drown.

Like Steve.

In that split second that's the most tragic comfort.

She closes her eyes, waits for the shock of hitting the water with too much speed...

When it comes, it's terrible and she goes under immediately, feels dizzy like a boxer barely surviving the last round against a superior opponent. She can't breathe, salty water grabs at her, pulls her under and she can kick and fight it just as much as she was fighting air before - it's no use. She _can't_ breathe. Her clothes are getting heavy and she's holding this stupid device in a death-grip as if it still matters...

She's too stubborn to give up, but she's sinking, the surface already getting further and further away and her head's spinning.

Soon everything will go dark. Already she's losing the fight and she can only take in a final glimpse of sunlight broken by seawater before she's done for... A shadow falls over her.

The first sign of death?

But there's fast movement, something breaks the surface. She finds herself grabbed and above the water not even a whole bloody second later, gasping for air.

She coughs water out of her lungs and tries to get the salt out of her eyes... Is she up in the sky again? How?

Aghast, Peggy looks up into the face of one of the most attractive women she has ever seen.

"We're flying!"

"We are," her rescuer says softly.

Peggy lets that sink in, even as they reach a shore and she's gently set down. She can't stand on her own yet, ends up lying in the sand looking up at the dark curls and the gentle smile of her savior.

"You fell out of the sky," Diana whispers. "For a moment I thought you were a new kind of missile. Where did you come from?"

Only then does Peggy realize, she's still clutching the piece of Howard's latest invention. "Curse you, Howard," she mutters.

"Howard?"

"Howard Stark," she complains.

The woman looks at her uncomprehending.

Peggy studies her strange outfit, is distracted by the long, bare legs. All that skin...

"Howard Stark," she repeats, "built some kind of teleportation device. It's a long story."

"Who is this Howard Stark?" The woman asks and Peggy looks at her in confusion, feeling something about that statement to be curious. "And who are you?"

* * *

"This is Peggy Carter," Diana introduces — first to a man called Wells at a S.T.A.R. labs facility that is certainly better equipped than any S.S.R. facility Peggy has ever seen — and then to her roommate, an older woman called Etta.

“She arrived here from another reality. We’re working on finding her a way home, but in the meantime, if she could stay at our place with us that would be helpful, Etta. She dropped out of the sky and has nowhere else to go.”

"Oh dear," Etta says with wide eyes, inappropriate calm, and an unmistakable British accent. "That does sound like an ordeal."

"That's an understatement," Peggy responds and smiles. Has she become so American as to be shocking, she muses.

"We'll get you settled," Etta offers and starts slowly moving around the space. "We have experience with strays from impossibly distant shores." She throws a glance at her beautiful roommate who quirks her lips.

"She is taking that well for an older landlady," Peggy whispers to the woman she now knows as Diana.

"Across two world wars Agent Candy has seen her fair share of the uncanny," Diana says and beams at Peggy.

"Two?" Peggy can't help but feel a wave of admiration flood her suddenly. Then she looks around the spacious rooms. "It's only you and Etta living here?"

"Presently," Diana says. "I move around a lot."

"I can imagine," Peggy admits. Diana can _fly_ — without any hidden technology or Howard Stark made "magic".

For the second time that day, she feels nothing but exhausted. The excited scientist at S.T.A.R. labs had chattered away about his findings and about portals and extra-dimensional travel and piercing the walls of the multiverse... It had all washed over Peggy in the way of too much information. She hasn't had time to process any of it yet.

"At home," she admits, "I would have asked Howard to tackle this problem and help me out. Now he's the one who got me into this mess."

Diana — gorgeous flying Diana who could pick her up as easily as Steve Rogers ever could — sits down beside her and it doesn't seem less strange to see the tall lady in a tasteful dark blue two-piece and wearing dark-rimmed glasses than it had been to stare up at her wild long hair and the red, gold and metal of her armor pieces on that beech.

"You're an agent?" Diana prods. "Where you come from?"

"S.S.R.," she said.

Diana shook her head. "If they exist here, I never heard of them."

"But there were two big wars?" They’re from about the same time period and both their worlds have just experienced World War II but many things seem to be strange and different. There's no Howard Stark. No S.S.R.

“I’m sure there are differences,” Diana says. “I’m not sure I’d want to figure them out if I were you.”

Peggy's eyes fall on a propped up photograph of a handsome young man in an old fashioned Air Force uniform. Etta's late husband?

His smile reminds her of... Steve. It brings to mind her most pressing question.

"Are you a super soldier?"

"A what?" Diana looks amused, curious, not offended.

"Super soldier," Peggy says and pries her eyes away from the picture. "I was involved in Project Rebirth. So if that's what gave you that Herculean strength and powers you could tell me. How did they choose...?"

Diana shakes her head. Peggy regrets that her wild black tresses are done up in an orderly bun now. She would love to see them fall around Diana's head and shoulders again.

"What if I told you I possess Herculean strength because technically he is my brother? Half-brother, to be precise," Diana asks, testing the question as if it's not something she talks about often. "Would that be more shocking than soldiers made in labs?"

“I think I’d rather we change the subject too,” Peggy agrees with a half-smile. Diana is an attractive enigma wrapped in a mystery. "This must be what it was like for Angie," Peggy realizes and laughs a little. "My roommate," she explains. "Poor thing never knew I was an agent. Only heard half-truths, evasions, tall tales - and took it in stride."

They talk about books briefly, delighting in how some people and works of literature and philosophy seem to exist across the boundaries of their realities.

"Where are you from, Diana?"

Diana smiles. "Themyscira. We call it paradise island. Does it exist in your world?"

“Not that I’ve ever heard of,” Peggy tells her.

"It might be hidden. Hidden behind a veil. My sisters have lived disconnected from men's world for millennia."

Peggy's eyes go wide.

"I am not a soldier," Diana says, "in the way you think. I am an Amazon. A warrior."

It makes little sense to her then and she does change the subject again swiftly. It does make more sense two days later though - when Diana has reason to leave her guise as Diana Prince behind to stop a robbery. Peggy is left standing speechless on the sidewalk, barely holding on to a bag of necessary groceries, while Diana fights with speed and precision. 

Not even Dottie Underwood would have been able to keep up with her.

Steve... Maybe Steve. But Diana whirls around and launches into the air so easily and faster than Peggy's eyes can follow. Not even Steve could have done that.

"She's an Amazon? Right out Greek mythology?" she asks Etta.

"Oh dear, that's one way to put it," Etta says and chuckles. "Her own force she is, our Diana."

* * *

Peggy has nowhere to go. She stays with Diana, finds out more about Diana Prince and the life she has built for herself away from Themyscira. Peggy may have no other friends and resources, but Diana's friends help her, give her hope that she might find a way back to her own life.

But months later there's still no sign, no clue, no way back. It's a lot to take in.

Diana finds her in the library of their Paris home, crying, and simply comes over to hug her, let her cry agains a strong shoulder. Delicately she hands her a handkerchief afterward to dab her eyes. The immortal princess has lived with her English roommate on and off for decades, Peggy knows by now, and knows how English women deal with these moments of upset - or are supposed to deal with them.

Peggy dries her eyes and finds her composure. "I just want to go home," she admits.

"Sometimes it’s not an option," Diana sympathizes as she takes Peggy’s hand and squeezes her fingers. She knows what she's talking about. She left her home to fight in the first Great War, following a spy called Steve Trevor into a world then foreign to her. She too had no way back to her home island, Themyscira.

“I’m beginning to think it’s not,” Peggy sighs as she leans her head against Diana’s shoulder. Diana allows the intimacy, often instigates physical comfort. She has grown up among women and it comes instinctively to her to offer comfort to "a sister." 

Peggy still has many questions about Amazon life that she has not yet felt brave enough to ask.

“I’m sorry,” Diana offers. "It is never easy to find yourself stranded."

“It’s not your fault.” Peggy tries to smile.

Diana squeezes Peggy’s hand. “I still want to offer my sympathy.”

They have exchanges bits and pieces of stories. About Peggy's Steve and Diana's Steve, about women living lives in a world of men, about the things that are important to them...

Perhaps that's why she's crying here today in the library months after she arrived, realizing that she can't give up looking for a way home because giving up wasn't in her nature — but that she was already building a new life, just like Diana had. Would Peggy want to leave this behind?

She looks up, her head still resting on Diana's shoulder, traces the line of her jaw with her eyes — and feels an ache to _feel at home_ in herself.

"Howard, I know how he is," Peggy says. "He might try and punch a hole into all of reality before he gives up. If he thinks I'm alive... I know he'll never stop looking for Steve and Steve's not... coming back either."

Diana looked at her with an expression of contemplation.

"Maybe home isn't where I want to return to at all," she admits. "It'll always be with me. Just like Steve." She looks up and their eyes meet.

It's charged with emotion when they look at each other.

Of course, Diana understands. There's no need to spell it out.

If anyone can understand it's wonderful, loving and always empathetic Diana.

They stare at each other quietly, their bodies touching.

That _ache_ has been growing in Peggy every time she looks at Diana. She hadn't longed for anything but respect for so long that it has been hard to recognize what she's feeling even when it's been comfortable to admit there was an attraction to herself from the first moment. Diana was a beautiful, exceptional woman. Who wouldn't be attracted to her?

Peggy leans up to pull Diana down and into a kiss, soft and tentative meant to be a brief testing of waters easy to be explained away as a friendly peck among sisters... But Diana sighs and leans in - and it's so much more than that when arms come up around Peggy to hold her in place and a confident tongue dives in to explore her mouth expertly.

It opens an abyss of need in Peggy that's scary.

She moans into the kiss and Diana pulls back.

Peggy's cheeks are flushed. She's about ready to ask how Amazons took these things beyond kissing if _that_ 's what kissing one is like. This is sexual, anything but chaste...

"Can I tell Doctor Wells to stop searching for a way to get you home? We don't have to stop, just because you want to be with me. It doesn't mean we have to stop this if you don't want to stay either."

Peggy smiles and kisses Diana again. Then she whispers against the skin of her throat: "I thought if I could get home I might find reprieve. But I already found it. Maybe I'll stay for longer than I meant to."

Forever? Maybe.

They kissed again, hands roaming this time. Diana touches her expertly and Peggy can't keep her hands to herself at this point either.

Peggy whispers: "You and Etta were just roommates?"

"You ask this now?" Diana laughs and doesn't stop. It's so easy for her to hoist Peggy up and move her around. It's thrilling. Peggy's body tingles with excitement and the building of an ever more primal need for Diana. "We were always just friends," Diana then assures her, just before her fingers find their way between Peggy's thighs and she breathes in heavily. Moans.

She's ready, so ready.

Ready to beg.

Already they'd worked together a couple of times.

Already Peggy is in love with this amazing woman made of legend and strange new realities.

Already she can see respect and lust and echoing need in this amazing woman.

"Touch me," she demands. "Please, Diana, please god, touch me and make me feel you, or I swear I'll make you..."

She's burning with a new fire.

"By the gods," Diana whispers, voice more throaty with emotion. Her clever fingers push and stroke until Peggy is a quivering mess.

"I didn't know... it could be this... ah..." she moans, bites her lip and Diana just holds her through the waves of pleasure while she rides it out.

They roll to the floor, disheveled half-naked messes, still kissing, drunk on each other, lipstick smeared across their faces. Peggy finally draws a desperate sound from Diana and it makes a new wave of lust and pleasure radiate through her.

They lie together, clothes strewn around the room and Peggy has never felt so sated, so scandalous and yet so respected in her life. She strokes her palm across Diana's hips in a lazy motion.

"If your plan was to make me stay as long as possible," she whispers. "You're on the way to forever."

Diana laughs, a deep sound, breathy and warm and traces the line of Peggy's swollen lower lip and kisses her as if to seal the pact.

"Let me try harder, Peggy Carter," she says. 

"With pleasure." 

She falls back to the floor, Diana above her. 

Eternity is in her grasp. So is, love, family, a home. She surrenders to it with a drawn-out moan, ready for the first time in her life to _beg_. _Don't let it end. Let this be mine forever._


End file.
